Service providers and manufacturers are challenged to deliver quality and value to consumers, for example by providing access to computing capabilities. A data center is a facility used to house computer networks, computer systems, and associated components, such as telecommunications and storage systems. Datacenters, offices, etc. can be end locations for computing devices manufactured by a manufacturer. Computing devices may be attacked via physical means at its endpoint, e.g., a datacenter, or in transit.